powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lupin Collection
Should Premium Bandai release the Lupin Collection? Yes or No? Let me know in the comments TRT92 (talk) 03:12, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Bit of a stretch? Some of the notes seem like they're just reaching into nonsense Maswartz (talk) 03:19, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :I added them for good reason because they can be references to popular culture (name references and subjects that the items that are based on featured in), superpowers (the power of the members and the collection), treasures (the collection themselves), inventors (since the show is based on past decades) and even academic subjects. TRT92 (talk) 05:06, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::You tried to link the "make bigger gun" to bane and the incredible hulk...you really should warm up before stretching that far Maswartz (talk) 05:27, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::A lot of these supposed "references" are really grasping at straws. The presence of a die does not automatically constitute an Ocean's Eleven reference Surrounded By Perverts (talk) 21:23, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Song references: Yay or nay? They seem like they make sense, though at the same time they seem too far of a stretch as well. I don't think Toei would think this deep into naming the Lupin Collection pieces (unless it's clearly stated that they did). What do y'all think? Should the song references be kept or removed? : I mean when you have an item name that can literally translate to "Jumpin' Jack Flash"... Feels a bit too on the nose to call a coincidence. The fact that people have been able to invariably find song names that match up with each Lupin Collection item says a lot. Besides, it's not like we haven't had weirder naming conventions, we had an entire series where every monster was named after an American movie. Bionichute (talk) 18:32, March 18, 2018 (UTC) : : : Some of the more recent collection pieces further reinforce this with one that can be translated to "Roll Over Beethover" and another to "Life in the Fast Lane" Jbevan70 (talk) 06:14, April 30, 2018 (UTC) AbsoluteKiller (talk) 02:28, March 22, 2018 (UTC) ::This article is locked but in the meantime you can add the references in this talk page until Toei conforms this. TRT92 (talk) 18:54, March 24, 2018 (UTC) I saw OhRed Hyper crystal storage in there. Danielchp (talk) 00:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :::All Lupin Collections' names are song references: :::*Comme un cube qui roule (Like a Rolling Stone - Bob Dylan) :::*Allume-moi (Turn Me On - Mark Dinning) :::*Je vais t'habiller (Dress You Up - Madonna) :::*Qui a fait qui (Who Made Who - AC/DC) :::*Jack bondissant tel l'éclair (Jumpin' Jack Flash - Rolling Stones) :::*Tout ton amour (All Your Love - Otis Rush) :::*L'Orage électrique (Electrical Storm - U2) :::*Fais rouler Beethoven (Roll Over Beethoven - Chuck Berry) :::*Gros caliber (Get Big - Dorrough) :::*Guéris le monde (Heal the World - Michael Jackson) :::* La vie sur la voie rapide (Life on the Fast Lane - Eagles) :::* Au loin (Far Away - Nickelback) :::* Long,long et long (Long, Long, Long - The Beatles) We're not adding that, sorry. Goseiger's Evil Spirits' references to sci-fi movies work because not only are they references by name, they share other similarities with the sci-fi movies in question which solidifies and substantiates these references. For instance: *Dereputa of the Meteor's method of hunting down the Goseigers is similar to the Predator's M.O. *Brajira of the Messiah's final design evokes the imagery of main character Sam Lowry's winged armor design from the film Brazil. *Makuin of the Blob's color scheme resembles that of the blob-like creature in The Blob. *Kinggon of the Bigfoot already has slight resemblances to King Kong. *Robogog of the 10-sai being a cybernetically enhanced human echoes RoboCop's backstory. *Metal Alice of the Agent's design evokes the image of the Maschinenmensch from the film Metropolis. You can tell there was enough intention for the Evil Spirits to be largely inspired by sci-fi films throughout history, and that's why these references stand. Besides, there's also the underlying theme of pitting science fiction against pure fantasy if you look at the Evil Spirits as well as the Goseigers themselves. However, for the Lupin Collection, while the English translation of the various piece names can be translated to seemingly fit song titles (given the flexibility of translation), not all of the Japanese and French names fit this as much as any of the potential English translations do: *The Japanese name for translates to "set me on fire". *The French name for Gros calibre literally translate to "large caliber". *The Japanese name for translates to "Jump like a lightning bolt". There is no mention of a "Jack" anywhere. If it was indeed referring to "Jumping Jack", then there would have been a mention of the phrase "ジャンピング・ジャック". Similar thing goes for the French name, which simply uses "Jack bondissant" instead of "Jumping Jack". *The Japanese name for translates to "chest full of love". *The Japanese name for translates to "let's beat Beethoven". Such discrepancies should be enough evidence to turn the "song name reference" theory on its head. If the song name references were indeed intended, then the Japanese names should have better reflected that (for example names like ジャンピン・ジャック・フラッシュ, 君は全部の愛, etc.), but it is apparent now that is not the case. There really was never a lot of thought put in when the producers named the Lupin Collection pieces, and that is how it would stand to be right here. Additional point: if, and this is a big "if", the producers intended to reference song names, why didn't they just directly give the treasures English names as well? Sure enough, Lupin was a French thief, but still. ...are you guys seriuosly that obtuse or are you just playing with us? Why in the hell would it even have Beethoven in its name in the first place if it wasn't a song reference. And no 'but still', Lupin is french, so the collection is french. How is that so hard to understand? One thing's for sure, they're more likely to reference a song then they are 'a type of crime'. Sheesh, some real geniuses running this wiki.KenjiKay (talk) 06:31, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Why would you think they're more likely to reference songs than crimes though? The Gangler are literally a band of criminals - it says right there in the name of their organization; it'd be more logical for the Lupin Collection pieces used by them to be a reference to criminal activities. Cripes, you guys really are that obtuse. Amazing. Well, have fun with that.KenjiKay (talk) 00:36, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry that my opinion and way of thinking is different from yours; I'm just trying to properly discuss something here, without having to take shots at anybody at that. At least having the monsters reference sci-fi movies as a foil to the angel/fantasy theme of Goseiger makes more sense beyond the apparent context than having references to songs just by name only. Fan interpretation can be left up to imagination, but there also has to be some form of substantial logic/credence to it. The newest Lupin Collection, "le rock du bagne", is named after an Elvis Presley song, "Jailhouse Rock", a song that is also known under the title.....guess what, "le rock du bagne". Exact same name. So there is definitely a song title reference in Lupin Collection's names, if the pattern still persist until now, for 13 episodes straight. For the record, I'm not saying they must be added on the article, that's up to you admins since the page is locked. I'm just saying I'm on the side who believes there is a song title reference on Lupin Collection names XD Order (talk) 06:52, May 9, 2018 (UTC) They're very obviously referencing the english names of the songs and not the Japanese ones. Why would you even think that they're referencing the Japanese names? That's just full on ignoring the blatantly obvious because you don't like something. And yeah, Jailhouse Rock is one of the most famous songs of all time, its obviously a music reference. Bionichute (talk) 05:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC) The latest pieces are hard to pin down because there are multiple songs the titles ("Small World" and "Far Away") could reference Jbevan70 (talk) 09:21, May 24, 2018 (UTC) : At this point, it's undeniable that the items are indeed French translations of song titles. Adding these back in. "The Electric Storm/L’Orage électrique" As all of the Lupin Collection pieces are homenage to the previous sentai, this item the electric storm has a resemblance to a Zyudenchi from Kyoryuger. I would add it but the page is protected so only admins can edit it. If an admin is watching this, could you add that this piece of the colection resembles a Zyudenchi from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger please? Mantor98741 (talk) 15:20, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey admins Why don't you unlock the page so others can add relevant informationOblivion9470 (talk) 00:26, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :Because editors were unable to constructively add relevant information, instead opting to edit war over trivia that doesn't belong. Since they cannot demonstrate responsibility, the page was locked. I have no reason to believe that they will behave if the page were unlocked, sorry. I get keeping it locked to prevent edit wars but could the admins at least keep it up to date? Maswartz (talk) 17:22, April 26, 2018 (UTC) I would also like it if the page was kept up to date.Oblivion9470 (talk) 04:09, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Additional fyi AbsoluteKiller (talk) 05:52, April 29, 2018 (UTC) There's two more to add admin-domo. There's two Lupin Collection. First is the wheel that is like Go-Roader GT and the second one is a golden Chrono Changer Spacers Can someone add the spacer coding to the last four pieces? (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 19:56, April 30, 2018 (UTC) A Question on Collection piece refrences Dear Dchallofjustice, I know you stated that "one is to one please" for refrences on each piece The Collection But in my mind, I think some of them could be a double refrence to other pieces of gear from the Sentai Arisnal (Which is why I stated that (and before the lockdown of the page) "Who made who/Qui a fait qui" Jade Statue may not only may be a refrence to Gunmazin, but also to PaoMaru in it's Humanoid Form while controling Shurikenjin.) I know I may get in trouble for writing this, but sometimes there may be mutiple refrences to other series for each piece (Similar to the fact that the Deathgalien and other Monsters from ZyuOhGer may take insperation from many of the Past Sentai mosnters (an example being Yabiker being inspired by Dradian Goldom from Dekaranger (Design), YY Gonza from Carranger (color scheme), and the twoTubaloids from Go-Busters (in terms of attack methods).) J.d. Sadler (talk) 23:07, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :Because it took us a while to even acknowledge the fact that the collection pieces ARE in reference to Sentai. We should only take the most obvious references. Adding multiple references risks the page sounding like it's making declarations that didn't come from the show. You're not in trouble at all, but do keep in mind that people look to the page and believe what we say, thus we have to stick to facts and not just assumptions. Having the statue be from Ohranger but the batteries ALSO from Ohranger diminishes the collective value of each item. I do appreciate that you asked about it though. Au loin/Far Off possible reference, maybe The collection Togeno got looks like a slinger though and if not mistaken Zyuranger and MegaRanger respectively had Ranger Slinger and Mega Slinger. Well, if the shape I don't think I see it elsewhere before AbsoluteKiller (talk) 04:46, May 24, 2018 (UTC) It has the megaranger logo on it and the description on the official page has "mega" in it. Maswartz (talk) 18:19, May 24, 2018 (UTC) First of all, maybe someone should add it to the page.Oblivion9470 (talk) 19:42, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Please Keep The Page Up to Date Since the admins have blocked the page, can they at least keep the page up to dateOblivion9470 (talk) 23:09, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Agreed, we're two behind at this point. Maswartz (talk) 17:17, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Yea really, I was going to add that Long Long et Long is a reference to the Masky Blade (I mean, it even has the Maskman logo on it, just like how Je vais t'habiller has the Goggle V one, wtf is even up with that anyway?) but then I noticed the page was locked... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 18:25, June 4, 2018 (UTC) While I appreciate the names being added, could somebody add the details and pictures pleaseOblivion9470 (talk) 04:08, June 10, 2018 (UTC) about Electric Storm item I just want to add something about electric storm item but since lupin collection article is locked, another fact that it resembled Hyper Storage Crystal from Ohranger. to all admins, pls add this fact if you guys like to. thanks. JB.Regala (talk) 13:13, June 18, 2018 (UTC) About "La machine d'endorphin" The first Lupin Collection that Noel stole on ep. 20 resembles the Techno Brace from Bioman. Danielchp (talk) 13:38, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Today's Lupin Collection Today's Lupin Collection is Gosei Blaster with Shark Headder perhaps or any Seick Headder AbsoluteKiller (talk) 01:08, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I Turn to Stone/Je me change en pierre It also resembles Key Bone for Murphy (to transform into D-Bazooka) from Dekaranger. JB.Regala (talk) 14:36, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Forever! Why is taking forever to add pictures for the Lupin Collection?Ben10fan1988 20:50, July 9, 2018 (UTC) I can't agree more. Oblivion9470 (talk) 02:50, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Important trait of Lupin Collection On the note, why not state that Lupin Collection are originally usable only for Gangler and created in their world. Humans are unable to use them unless modified. In this case, they are only usable by humans when the collections have dials and triggers on them.. AbsoluteKiller (talk) 11:24, August 5, 2018 (UTC) PLEASE!!! I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but please unlock the page. I would love to see relevant information added and I'm not the only one. Since it seems that you admins are too busy to do that, PLEASE let us edit it.Oblivion9470 (talk) 17:31, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :The page is not going to be unlocked. It was locked to end an edit war over song references, and to protect the integrity of the page from futher warring, the page will stay locked for now. Okay fine, but for God's sake please put pictures up and add the relevant information since you won't unlock it. Oblivion9470 (talk) 02:45, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Crime References I've noticed that some of the collection pieces are references to a real crime. Some of the collection pieces don't have it. So, can you fix it. SuperSentai4LIFE (talk) 03:54, August 13, 2018 (UTC)SuperSentai4LIFE Movies and specials * Are you going to include collection items from movies and specials or wait for them to get subbed? Maswartz (talk) 17:00, August 16, 2018 (UTC) I think its going to wait for the subs to come out. Griffguy26 (talk) 17:54, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Guys, are you gonna update about the latest collection named Jump In/Plonge? JB.Regala (talk) 10:42, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Jump In/Plonge Guys, you almost forgot the latest collection from episode 28 named Jump In/Plonge. what is it based on? :) JB.Regala (talk) 10:43, August 24, 2018 (UTC) The Shark Cutters from Gaoranger Maswartz (talk) 19:13, August 24, 2018 (UTC) And the name is probably based on the song "Jump" from Van Halen. Jbevan70 (talk) 10:13, September 9, 2018 (UTC) rose bouquet-like item guys, in episode 30, what lupin collection is based on? that rose bouquet thingy? Jeanregulus (talk) 11:34, September 5, 2018 (UTC) The Rose Sabre from Dynaman.Oblivion9470 (talk) 14:16, September 5, 2018 (UTC) What do they do? Are you guys going to update this page with what the newer pieces actually do? Maswartz (talk) 15:51, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Seriously, the last 17 entries have no description of what they actually do and the last five don't even have pictures, if you're going to keep a page locked at least keep it maintained to the standards of the wiki! Maswartz (talk) 22:51, November 12, 2018 (UTC) "Call Me" Couldn't "Call Me" also refer to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson? Lemurseighteen (talk) 16:29, September 17, 2018 (UTC) The Lupin Collection piece where it looks like a MagiPhone should be changed Fire WolzaPhone.Kingoffire1 (talk) 05:51, September 27, 2018 (UTC)KingofFire1 Word fixes Would someone please change twelve out of the fourteen occurrences of "it's" on this page to "its" (the exceptions being in the title of episode 10)? There's a recurring grammatical error on this site (which I try to fix when I can, but I can't do so here since this page is locked) of editors using "it's" (which means "it is") when they mean "its" (the possessive form of "it"), and it's one of those things that drives me buggy! (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 02:27, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Another lock complaint from the lock complainer Well, here we go again. This constant lock and the Lupins getting way more stuff than the Pats has made me completely and utterly lose ALL hope in this series. And that’s terrible. The absolute admin/lock complainer 22:45, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Base Name Collection All Your Love/Tout ton amour base is probably based on the song "Whole Lotta Love" form Led Zeppelin because song title in japanese is called "Mune-ippai no ai wo" (胸いっぱいの愛を) same the collection this. Also Electrical Storm/L’Orage électrique probably based on the song "Thunder And Lighting" form Argent because just like the first paragraph is called "Dengeki no Arashi" (電撃の嵐) which is the same as the name of the collection as well. p.s. please add collections appeared in Movie "Meteorite Fall" (隕石おとし~Météorite osei~) and "Welcome to the jungle" (密林へようこそ~Bienvenue dans la jungle~) Vega-ZERO (talk) 17:33, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Needs more info Can't you guys add more information, like what they do, as well as images? I mean since you won't unlock the page.Oblivion9470 (talk) 23:10, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Unidentified Clock Should you guys are that the stopwatch collection piece resembles the Shuriken Ball from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger? SuperSentai4LIFE (talk) 22:28, January 10, 2019 (UTC)SuperSentai4LIFE Angel's Microphone You forgot to add the Angel's Microphone Collection Piece from the special drama portion of the first Lupinranger VS Patoranger Sound Collection. SuperSentai4LIFE (talk) 02:15, January 12, 2019 (UTC)SuperSentai4LIFE Collection Pieces' names Where do you get the names of the Lupin Collection pieces?? I'm sure most of them didn't have their names revelaed in the show. Wesley701 (talk) 23:53, February 10, 2019 (UTC) * The official web page for them. It's on the main article, under "External links". (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 01:00, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Black Experimental Body's collections In the article it is mentioned that the Black Experimental Body had 5 Collections. But it only have 4 safes, so it couldn't have 5 items. I checked the scene when the items flew off to Dogranio, while the items' appearance are unclear, but we can see there were 7 items flying. Gauche had 3 of them (the blade, the monster enlarging gun, and the pink binocular), meaning the Black Experimental Body had just 4. After that, we gets to see them in Dogranio's hands - I don't see any pyramid looking one. So I'll remove that one from the list. Order (talk) 04:32, February 11, 2019 (UTC)